PONYBOY!
by alexisrc2018
Summary: Things are going good for Ponyboy Curtis... Well as good has it can get for a Greaser like Pony. Its been a year since JohnnyCade and Dally had died, So he is back at school... But some of Bobs friends are in most of his classes and they want payback. What will The Gang do when Steve and Two-Bit bring a Hurt Ponyboy home to his brothers?
1. Chapter 1-Strange

**Ponyboys POV**

* * *

Its been a year since Johnny and Dally died and Im also starting school. But I have alot of my classes with some of Bobs friends. I hate them and they hate me. "Ponyboy! get up its time for school!" Darry yells "I dont want to get up! Im tired!" I yell back. Sometimes I just want to sleep...

" PONYBOY CURTIS GET UP RIGHT NOW! or I will send Sodapop in there to get you up" I know if i dont get up Soda will come in here and tickle me till I die.

"Fine.. Im coming" I tell him still half asleep. I didnt get much sleep last night I had one of my famous nightmares. I feel kinda bad for keeping Soda and Darry up even though They say its okay I still feel bad. " PONYBOY! GET IN HERE!" Darry yells i didnt realize that im still in bed laying down."Sorry Im getting dressed" I lie. After I really get dressed I walk in to the living room. "Breakfast is ready Pony" Soda tells me walking past me eating cake. "Do you want some Pony?" Darry pops his head in the room. "What did ya cook?" I ask him not even looking at him "Eggs and Bacon" "I will just he a piece of bacon" Im really not that hungery. "Ya feel okay kid?" Darry comes over and the back of his hand on my fourhead he has a habbit of doing that know I dont know why maybe cause he is kinda my parent now. "I feel fine Im just not that hungry today" I tell him pushing his hand away."Okay well Two-Bit ain't pickin' ya up today so Im taking you too school" I think why Two-Bit wont pick me up he is probably skipin' again. Two-Bit never shows up at school unless he feels like it or has nothing eles to do that day."SODA! COME ON YOUR GONNA BE LATE!" Darry yells in my ear he still hasnt got up from sitting on the coffey table. "Ow Darry ya yelled in my ear" I tell him he looks at me than says "Oh Sorry little buddy" and smiles at me. Me and Darry have been gettin' along better. "Bye Pone see ya later" Soda tells me breaking my thoughts. "Bye Soda have funat work" I smile at him "I will POne have a good day at school" he tells me and smiles back.

* * *

When I get to my first class which I hate it becuase alot of Bobs friends are in i just take a seat in the back so I dont have to sit in front of one of just my luck one them comes and pulls a desk beside mine and I just sit still untill he starts talking to me. "_Oh No''_ I think I KNOW im in for it... I just hope they dont follow me home. I think to soon...

**(A/N Hey this is my first fanfiction so What do ya think? I know its short but i need Reviews!(: )**


	2. Chapter 2-Why?

**A/N Hey! this Chapter will be longer and get to more about what is happing to Pony and the Socs! Hope ya like it(: **

**Disclaimer: I dont own The Outsiders S.E Hinton owns them**

Ponyboys POV

After school was out I went to see a movie it was just another beach movie. It made me think of when I was here with Johnny and Dally just a short year ago.I tried to quit thinking of it, Its not that I dont want to forget about them I never will. Its just that alot of things happened that night. Darry hitting me, Johnny killing the Soc. Than the chruch on fire. I quit thinking about it and left to go home before Darry kills me for not doing my homework.

I was walking and a red mustang pulled up beside me "Greaser!" one of the Socs yelled I just keep walking. "Go get a haircut Grease!" they stopped but didnt get out. "_what are they doing are they gonna jump me?"_ I thought. So I stopped and looked at them "What are ya doing grease?" I didnt answer them. "Lets go guys he wont do nothin'" They acked up and drove away.

When I get home I tell Soda and Darry what happened. "Did they hurt ya?" Darry asked "No they just stopped and looked at me than drove away" I told him he looked confused as I was. "They are up to somethin' Socs just dont stop without jumping people" Soda siad. He was right they are up to somethin and I dont like it at all. "Yeah i dunno if I want ya walkin after school if that happened next time they could hurt ya Little Buddy" Darry looked at I guess he was right about that they could do something worse next time.

"Pony ya got homework to do" Darry said from the kitchen I went to get my homework out of my bag. I didnt have alot of it just mostly Math. I got stuck on a problem its not normal for me to get stuck on Math its my best subject. "Hey Dar?" i asked him looking at my book. "Yeah kid whats wrong?" he came over and looked at me. "I cant figure this problem out" he took my paper and looked at the problem. He studied it for I while "147" he put my paper and book down " Huh?" i asked looking at my paper. "The answer is 147" he got up and walked out.

Darrys POV

After I help Pony with a math problem we all sat down to eat dinner. I cooked some chicken and of course chocolate cake. "Pony I want you to come stright home from school. No going to the movies" I look up at at Pony to see what he says. "Why? maybe I want to go ya a movie" he says with a hateful tone. "Watch your tone little buddy" I tell him firm "Okay but why? I will do my homework as soon as I get home" I know he will do it. "I know Pony its not that" I stop and wait for him to say something but its Soda who speaks up. "Than what is it Darry?" I stop eating and look up "I dont want those Socs jumping you even if they didnt today they are up to no good Pony"

**A/N So whats Pony gonna say about that? do ya like it? Should I keep going! (: **


	3. Chapter 3-Sould I listen?

**A/N** **Ch3! is up hope you like it**

**I dont own anything! :( **

Ponyboys POV

It was the next day and I was thinking about what Darry siad last night about I have to come stright home after school and not go see a movie or anything. I did agree with Darry about the Socs being up to no good. It was really strange that they followed me almost all the way home and just stopped and didnt even get out and talk to me. if it happens again I want to know what they are up to.

I want to know if they will jump me or just follow me but i dont want Darry mad at me- "Pony? Pony?!" Soda said breaking my thoughts "Huh? Oh Hey" I didnt know what to say. "Whats Wrong Pone? Ya okay" Darry asked me "Yeah Pone whats up?" Soda joined in "Huh? Oh I was just thinking about some stuff" I looked down at my breakfast that was now cold. "What stuff?" Darry looked at me worried "Just about the Socs yesterday No big" I was still looking at my cold and soggy eggs

"Okay well remember come stright home after school no going to the movies" Darry told me standing up and putting his plate in the sink " Yeah Yeah I know" I did the same as Darry than the door slamed shut I already knew it was Two-Bit he always slams the door "Hey Two-Bit, Hey Steve" Soda said as he walked past me. "Ya ready Soda?" Steve asked him they needed to get to work "Yeah I need my shoes. Pony have you seen them?" "By the door" I told him.

"Bye Darry, Bye Soda" I told them as they walked out the door "Bye Pone" they both said. "Ya ready kid? We gotta go" Two-Bit said finshing his cake "Yeah lets go" and with that we headed out the door.

When I got into class and sat down the Socs that followed me started to talk and point at me. Than they where laughing I was kinda mad but i dont know why. The whole class period they kept looking at me and talking like they where planing to jump me today. I really think they want payback. But its been a year they should forget about it, I dont want to forget about Johnny and Dally but they should just drop it. It sounds mean but they should.

When the bell rang for school to be out I put my books in my locker that i didnt need and got what I did need. I saw Two-Bit walk over too me "Ya need a ride kid? Im gonna go to The Dingo" I wanted to see if the Socs followed me again "Nah I'll just walk home Darry will kill me but Thanks" I really wanted to go but I dont want to get in trouble "Okay kid see ya later" with that he walked out.

**A/N Will Pony listen to Darry or go to the movies. hoped you liked it I will now work on Ch4**


	4. Chapter 4-Jumped and In Pain

**A/N I hope you like it. R&R **

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING **

Ponyboys POV

I was just walking home I didnt go to The Dingo or The Movies. I wanted to see if the Socs would find me and follow me, Yeah its a risk of getting jumped by them but I need to figure out why they followed me the other day where trying to scare me? I dont know ya never know what the Socs are up to. When I was walking I did go PAST the movies but didnt see one so I can point that out to Darry if I get in trouble I hope I dont. You maybe wondering why I walked past there they where probly waiting on me.

I got to the theater and I didnt see them so I just went on home. When I walked past the lot I saw a red mustang that was parked on the onther side and four or five Socs was in it . I walked and sat down by a tree and I shouldnt have. Darry was right sometimes i dont use my head. "Hey look what we got here its the one that killed Bob" did theyreally think I killed him? " I didnt kill him" i said standing up. "Oh we know your little friend did but he is dead so we gonna get some revenge Grease" at that point I was scared out of my mind! I should have just went home. "Just leave me alone" I said brave but I really wasnt.

"And why would we do that? Huh" after he said that he punched me hard in the stomache and i fell to the ground. "S-s-s-stop" I whould have said more but he kicked me in the ribs about 5 times on each side. "Aww look at him guys he wants us to stop ahaha" he laughed at me and I tried to get up but the other Socs held my arms and legs down while he sat on me and punched me in the face.

"Let g-go! get off m-me.." bye then I was crying and getting kicked,punched. "Oh okay we will after we do one last thing" he smiled an evil smile. He got his blade out of his back pocket. "HELP! DARRY! SODA! SOMEONE!" yelled as loud as I could which wasnt very loud. "SHUT UP OR I WILL DO WAY MORE!" he cut my neck and my arm. "OWW!" screamed and kicked but that made him even more mad! he got up and looked around and picked up a old pipe. "James what are you doing?!" one of the Socs that was holding me down."Im gonna break his leg! thats what!" I was so scared than. Next thing I knew I was hit four times in my right leg and I was screaming and calling for help. "Shut Up!" James yelled at me but i kept screaming. Than everything went black...

* * *

Two-Bits POV

I was walking to thr Curtis house with Steve and we where walking past the lot and Steve and me saw someone laying on the ground. "Who is that?" Steve asked looking at me "Dunno lets go see" so me and him took of and walked to the lot. As we got closer it looked like some kid.

"Thats Pony!" Steve didnt have to say more we took of and ran fast as we could to get to him. "Pony..." I looked at him he was out cold and had cuts on his neck and arms he had bruises on his face. "Two-Bit come here look at his leg" I went to Steve and bent down and his right leg was all bruised up it didnt look right"

"Is he hurt any where else?" he asked and he looked worried. I lift his shirt and his sides where covered in black and blue. All of sudden we heard a moan and he talked.

"Mmm..." He opened his eyes and i looked at him "Hey Pony" he looked around for a while than spoke up "Hmm... Two-Bit?" "Yeah Pone its me" he tried to sit up and let out a loud moan "Oww!" he layed back down "Its oaky Pony we will get ya help" Steve said I didnt realized he eas beside me.

Steves POV

"Its okay Pony we will get ya help" I told him I really didnt know what to do. I was mad he was really banged up pretty bad. "What happend Pony? did ya get jumped?" I really didnt want him to talk but we needed to know so I can beat the Socs heads in that did this to him! "Yeah.. I was walking and they jumed me..." he told me weakly

"Okay lets get ya home to Darry and Soda" Two-Bit said "Can ya stand?" by the look of his leg I didnt think so. "No my leg hurts really bad" he said closing his eyes. Me and Two-Bit help him up he moan and starts to cry a little. He is in so much pain.

Im gonna beat those Socs heads in!

**A/N Oh No! poor Ponyboy! What will Soda and Darry do!. So should I keep going? or stop? Review! **


	5. Chapter 5-He okay?

_**A/N Thanks here ch5! hope you like it**_

_**Dont own anything**_

Darrys POV

It was 5:30pm and Ponyboy still not home he gets off school at 3 he should be here by now. "Where is Pony! he should be here" I was mad im gonna skin him. "I dunno Darry just give him time" Soda told me I dont know why he was so calm right now. "Its 5:30 he was suppsoe to be here at 3 right after school" I was getting worried just then Two-Bit and Steve came in carrying Ponyboy!

"Ponyboy what happened..." I looked at him he was bruised all over and cuts the worse was is leg. "Me and Steve found him laying in the lot out cold he was jumped" I was now ready to kill someone. "Why did they jump him?" Soda asked as we put Pony on the couch. "Mmmm..." he said he was in a lot of pain. "Pony..?" I ask "Mmm Darry?"He opened his eyes "Yeah Little Buddy its me are you okay?" "No... I hurt every where" "I know buddy" I was looking at him he was ready to cry. "Do you think we need to take him to the hospital?" Soda finally asked.

"Yeah lets go" I tell Soda without taking my eyes off Pony. "Pony Im gonna pick you up and we will get you better okay" I wasnt really asking I was trying to make him feel a little better. He moaned than talked "Darry I dont want to move it hurts" I whined I felt really bad for him I want him to get better but I dont want to hurt him. "Come on little buddy I will becareful" he nodded ok and I picked him up he moans a little. "Two-Bit get the truck ready" He nodded and ran off.

Sodas POV

When Two-Bit and Steve came in with Ponyboy I saw how beat up he was. It almost made me sick "Pony...?" Darry asked Pony he opened his eyes "Mmm Darry?" he was in so much pain I could tell he had been jumped by more than one Soc. "Yeah little buddy its me are you okay?" Darry had a sorry look on his face. "No... I hurt every where" When he said that it hurt me to see my kid brother in so much pain "I know buddy"

"Do you think we need to take him to the hospital?" I finally ask. Darry thinks for a minute "Yeah lets go" He tells Pony that he is gonna pick him up and moaned and told Darry no he hurts to tells him he will becareful but Pony just -Bit went to get the truck ready.

Ponys POV

Darry helped me up and carried me to the truck it hurt to move,breathe,talk well it hurt no matter what i drove to the hospital I was in the backseat while I rested my head on Two-Bits lap and my hurt leg on Steves. **( A/N Btw Two-Bit and Steve sat in the back with Pony while Soda and Darry sat in the front) **I took a deep breath and a sharp pain went through my sides "Ow.." I said hoping no one heard me but Two-Bit did "You okay Pone" he mouthed to me. I nodded he didnt seem to belive me but he dropped it. "When will be there Dar..." It felt like we where driving for hours but it was just 35mins not counting traffic.

I didnt feel to hot right now I didnt know if it was the pain or if I was comin' down with something. we hit a little bumb and I moaned Two-Bit looked worried. "Ya okay kid ya look pale?" I shook my head. "I dont feel to good" now everyone was looking at me expet for Darry. Sods turned around and put a hand on my fourhead his cold skin felt good on my burning skin. "You feel hot do you feel like your gonna get sick?" I dont know how I felt I was in pain and I felt sick. " I dont know maybe" He looked at me for a while than asked Darry "How much longer" "we are here" he said I was happy that we parked and the car stopped moving.

Nurse POV

I was talking to a friend of mine when three boys came in I saw the one they where carring so I ran over to them. "What happened to him?" one other Nurse saw him and got him and put in a weelchair. "He was jumped by some Socs" I looked at the boy and saw his leg "We need to get him an x-ray for his leg and ribs he might have to have surgery on his leg" the second youngest looked feaked out but the older one was calm "Okay whatever you need to do to fix him" he said "Dont worry I have to get some paper for you to sign who is his guardian ?" "Me Iam his brother too" I looked at him he was big not fat big but musule big. "Umm... Ok come with me" He looked at his other friends and maybe his other little brother. He followed me and we went to his brothers room.

Darry POV

I looked at Soda then the gang the all nodded and I follow the nurse she took me to Ponys room. I walked in and Pony was on a bed he looked smaller than his should be. They havent worked on him yet. " You can get a chair and sit by him" The Nurse spoke I went over and sat down next to Pony he looked at me "Darry...?" he sounded so weak "Yeah little buddy it me how ya feeling" "It hurts" is all he said "What hurts Pone?" asked him "Everything Darry" I saw that he had tears in his eyes so I put my arm around him "I know but they will make you better okay you can cry its okay its just me" when I said that last part he started crying I didnt know if it was beacause he was in pain or he wanted to go home.

"We have to take him into surgery" I turned around and the Nurse was standing behind me "Why whats wrong?" I asked and stood up "It's fine we did a xray and his right leg is broke and we have to set it right so it can heal" I looked at Pony he hated having surgery or anything that had to do with Docs. "Okay how long is the surgery going to take" "Well normaly about 1 hour but with his leg 2 hours. "Okay" I bent down to Pony he looked so scared.

"Its going to be all right Pone they will fix you up Okay" he just nodded the doctors came in and weeled him down I huged him when they told me I had to go "I love you" He told me "Love ya to Pone I will be here when you wake up" he nodded and they turned to go to the ER. I wnet back out to where the gang was they started asking million questions. I explain to them and they calmed down well not Soda as much.

_**A/N Hoped you liked it sorry it took me so long I have been busy. Ch6 will be up faster it will be funny... Review! **_


	6. Chapter 6-Waking up and a Little druged

_**A/N Heres Ch POV will be a little short hes.. uhh... little loopy in this one! Hope you like it!**_

Ponys POV

I woke up and I didnt feel right I didnt know what is was. I look over and I see Darry "Hey Pone how ya feel" I didnt know what he ment by it "Wh-What Happened" It came out ina slur. Darry chuckled to himself. "You had sugery dont you remember" "Yeah" I had no clue what was happing. I tried to sit up but layed back down. "Whoa" I said "Whats up Pone?" Soda asked "I cant sit up something holding me down" i said "What is it" Darry asked "Gravity" Darry and Soda started laughing.

Sodas POV

Pony woke up and he was a little loopy do to anesthesia. He tried to sit up but layed back down. "Whoa" was all he said "What is it Pone?" I asked I really wanted to hear what he had to say. "I cant sit up somethings holding me down" Darry spoke up next "Well what is it?" "Gravity" me and Darry started laughing he looked at was for awhile. "What?" He asked "Your actin funny Pony" Darry said.

Pony just started laughing and turned his head to his head to the side. " What are you laughing about Pony" Darry smiled at him "Two-Bit ahaha" "What about Two-Bit?" I asked "Hes funny" "Yeah little buddy he is" Darry laughed

"Soda go get Steve and Two-Bit they have to see this" I walked down to the waiting room and saw Steve and Two-Bit "Hey guys" they turn their heads to me and walked over "Hows the kid?" Two-Bit asked "Hes a little loopy" I laughed "Come on come see him.

Darrys POV

I told Soda to go get Steve and Two-Bit they had to see Pony all druged up and loopy. "Hey Darry" He looked at me "Yeah Pone" I was ready for something funny to come out of his mouth snd thats what happend. "Ya know what" he said looking at his finger monitor "What" he pointed this finger at me "Its a lazer" I laughed "Oh it is? What are ya gonna do with it?" I smilied at him. "Umm... Im gonna use it to shoot Two-Bit" just then Soda Two-Bit and Steve walked in "Pew Pew Pew!" Pony pointed at Two-Bit

Tow-Bit laughed "What ya doin kid?" Pony didnt answer so I did. "Its a lazer" Two-Bit acted jelous and Steve kinda laughed. "Okay.." Soda said looking at Pony. The nurse came in as we where laughing and Pony "Tell him to try to sit up" she laughed a little "Why?" "Its just funny watching him try". I looked at the gang than asked Pony. "Hey Pone try to sit up Kay?" he tried "Whoa ahhahaha its a rollarcoaster" he laughed and laid back down. "Im never letting him forget this!" Steve told us "None of us will" Two-Bit added.

"Hey Darry?" I looked down at Ponyboy "Huh? Whats Up" I asked. "Where am I?" he looked around th room. "Your in the hospitle" He looked confused "Whos in the hospitle" he asked and we laughed at him. "You are Pone" I told him "You had surgey on your leg" "Oh.."

"When can I go home?" I looked at him than at the Nurse. "When can he?" I asked "Umm.. when that anesthesia wears out. So if he sleeps awhile and than wakes up he can" I nodded at the Nurse. "Pony can you go to sleep. Than when you wake up you can go home okay?" He just nodded. "Um Only famliy in here now so he can sleep" the Nurse looked at us. Two-Bit and Steve nodded and walked out without saying anything. "Whats wrong Ponyboy?" Soda asked I looked down at Pony and he was crying.

"Wanna go home..." he wiped the tears away. "You go to sleep and when ypu wake up you can" when I said that he closed his eyes and went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7-Ride home

**A/N Okay sorry about all the miss spellings in Ch6 I was typing fast. In this one Pony dont want Soda to help hime all he wants his Darry. What will happen to him and Soda.?**

Ponys POV

I guess I fell asleep cause next thing I knew I woke up in the same place than I remembered what Darry said "When you wake up you can go home" So I did fall asleep. "Hey Pone" I look over and see Darry leaning on the bed rails "Hey" my voice was really quite "Are you ready to go home" I nodded "Okay well I have to sign some papers so we can take you home" I nodded and looked at my right leg a blue cast was on it all the way to my knee "Why is this on my leg Dar" I looked at him "You dont remember?" I shook my head and tried to remember "I remember getting jumped and you guys bringing to the hospital" Darry looked at me and back at my cast "Yeah Pone.. they broke you leg they had to set it right" "Oh ok But did I wake up at all before" Darry smiled and laughed "Yeah ya did Pone but you where all loopy" I smiled "Haha what was I saying"

"A lot of stuff Pony but I will tell you later right now lets get you home Soda is in the truck waiting" I nodded and tried to stand up "Whoa little buddy" Darry ran over to me "Ya dont need to be walking on that leg" he handed me these crunches they where blue but they came up to my forearm I put my arms in them "Okay walk to me" Darry said I did and I didnt fall. "Good can you make it to the truck" I looked at him "I dont know but I dont want to fall" It was true yeah I didnt fal when I walked to Darry but that was like 10 feet away not 2 whole floors "I will be right be hind ya Pony and we wont take to stairs we will take the elevator okay" I nodded and we went out the door.

Darrys POV

Me and Ponyboy walked down the hall he almost fell about five times to the elevator but we made it outside and found Soda had the truck by a sign that said "Patient Pick up" it was a little up hill. Pony was getting really mad "Darry!" I look at Pony and he was on the ground crying "Pony! you okay" I ran over to him "I dont know.. I hate these things!" He tried to scream but it can out like a wishper. "Oh Pone its okay you will get the hang of it and I will help you" I told him helping him up he sat on a bench and put his head in his hands and cried a little. "Hey... Hey looked at me" he looked at me.

"I will help you. Soda will Two-bit and even Steve will okay" I said softly he whiped his tears and nodded "I know but..." He stopped "But what Pone." I asked "I.. I dont want anyone to help me but you Darry" I was shocked but it felt good in a way because me and him fight all the time. "Darry? Pony?" We look up and it was Soda he saw Ponys face and ran over to us. "What happened Pone.." Pony didnt talk.

"Darry.." I looked at him "I will tell you later little buddy but lets get home okay" Soda and Pony nodded. "Here Pone" Held out his hand for Pony "Pony come on..." I looked at Soda "Go pull the truck closer" Soda nodded and walked off "What was that Pone?" "I told you I just want you to help me" I smiled at him "Pony Soda wants to help to" "I know I just want you because" just then Soda pulled up.

I helped Pony in the back and got in with him and he put his head on my lap. Pony fell asleep half way home. We where about 3 hours away we had to go to the clinic but they told us to take him to the ER. So we took him and it was 3 hours away. "Mmmm.." I look down at Pony was waking up "Hey Pone" " Are we home yet?" "No not yet but soon" he nodded and sat up he looked pale "Hey Darry.." "Yeah Pone? What wrong" "I dont feel good" I looked at him and felt his forehead he felt a little warm.

"Whats wrong" "My stomach it dont feel right" he rubbed his stomach "Are ya gonna get sick" Soda asked from the front "I think so.." "Soda pull over" he drove a little more be for he pulled ove by a gas station. "I think Im gonna be sick" I opened th door and helped him out we went behind the bushes "Come on Pone" just as I said that he got sick about three time but he was dry heving "Ya done Pone?" I rubbed his back he shook his head and dry heaved again I rubbed his back "Soda go in there and get some water and something for him to eat, a thermometer,and some asprins" "I dont think I can eat Darry" I looked at Pony he looked tired and in pain "Ya have to try Pony" "Darry my head hurts and my stomach" He started crying a little "I know Pone Soda is getting some stuff okay" he nodded we went over and sat on a bench.

Soad came back with everything and he got a bucket to I didnt think of that. "Here Pone" Soda handed the asprins and the water to him. "Can we go now" I nodded and help him to the car. He ate some chips and I took his temp. it was 102 but I didnt worry it wasnt that bad.

**A/N So how did ya like it?**


	8. Chapter 8- Home and not so Sweet

**A/N sorry I have not updated in a while. I went to Kansas City to see One Direction in concert! July 19th and I have been really busy. Enjoy!(:**

Ponys POV

I fell asleep in the truck I didnt feel good all! My leg hurt,my head,and my stomach. I opened my eyes and we where still in the truck my head was on Darrys lap. "Darry..." he looked down at me  
"Hey Pony How ya feel" I moan "Same" he put a hand on my forehead his hand was cool it felt good "Im sorry Pone,You feel warm let me take your temp." I nod and he took it "Whats it say" I herd Soda he was the one driving "102.2 its went up a little but we need to keep a eye on it" I groaned and closed my eyes "When will we be home..." I sound like a five year old but I didnt care all I wanted to do is just lay in my bed and sleep. "We are here" I herd Soda "Come on Pone lets get ya inside" I sit up and I moan my stomach hurt so bad "Whats wrong Pony" Darry is looking at me worried "My stomach hurts" I went to get out of the truck "Here I will carry you" Now I really feel like a five year old "No.. I can walk" "No way little brother" Darry picks me up and carried me inside and lays me down on the couch "Pony what hurts?" This time it was Soda I didnt feel like lieing "My Leg My stomach and my head" I say rubbing my head "Sorry Pony, We will take care of ya" I know Soda wants to but I only want Darry to take care me I dont know why I gusse cause we always fight and every time I woke up in the hostpial Darry was the first person I saw. "Darry Im gonna to bed" It was Soda "Night Pone feel better" "Night" and he went to our room.

Darrys POV

We got home and it was 8:30pm and Pony was not only hurt with cuts and bruised he got sick too! poor kid I feel so bad for him he didnt do anything to be put in a hostpail bed. "Darry.." I walk over to him and sit on the little table by him "Yeah Pony" "Im sorry" I was confused why would he be sorry for being jumped "Why are you sorry" "I didnt listen to you...about coming home" he paused "I wanted to see if the Socs would follow me again. If I just went home I wouldnt be hurting right now Im sorry Darry" I looked at him and put my hand on his shoulder trying not to hurt him "Oh... Pony Its okay Im not worried about what you did I just want to you get better okay" He nodded "Im sorry about fighting with you all the time" by then he was tearing up why is he crying so much I gusse he can just let his emotions out since the gang isnt here its okay to cry. "Hey.. Pony it okay I dont want to talk about us fighting just get some sleep okay" he nodded.

"Hey Darry.."

"Yeah"

"I dont want anyone to take care of me but you"

"Not even Sodapop"

"...No,just you"

I was shocked I mean I like that he wants to spen time with me but thats aways been Soda and Pony. "Pony,Soda wants to help to"

"I know but I only want you Darry" his voice cracked like he was going to cry again

"But why?" I shouldnt have said that

"Why?! What I cant spen time with my brother thats takes care me" he was crying now

"Pony... I didnt me-" he stopped me "Yeah Yeah "I didnt mean it like that" Yes you did"

"Okay, I will take care of you no one eles Okay?" He nodded

Sodas POV

I got up to go get some cake and I herd Pony and Darry talking I stopped to listen "I dont want any one to take care of me but you" I herd Pony say "Not even Sodapop" I can tell Darry was shocked "...No,Just you" That hurt when Pony said that "Pony,Soda wants to help to" Darry told him and I did I would do anything for my little brother "I know but I only want you Darry" He sounded like he was going to cry then Darry asked something he souldnt have "But why?" rhen Pony snaped "Why?! What I cant spen time with my brother that takes care me" he was crying now "Pony...I didnt me-" Pony cut him off "Yeah Yeah "I didnt mean it like that" Yes you did" then Darry hurt me "Okay ,I will take care of you no one else Okay?"

I steped in "So you dont want me anymore?" Pony looked around I went in front of thr TV so he could see me "Soda.." Darry stood up "What Darry if he dont want me around then I willl just leave" I looke at Pony who is trying to sit up "Soda.. I didnt say that" Darry looked at him he was crying and in pain from trying to sit up Darry helped him "Well you just want Darry. So Darry you will have" I teared up now "Soda! He just wants me to take care of him he is not saying he wants you out" I looked at Pony "Im not...I want you here" he put his head in his hands and sobbed. Now I felt bad he was already hurt with a broken leg and not feeling well and now I made him feel like he had one less brother in his life "Pony..." I tried to walked over to him but Darry stopped me "No..Come here" he wishpered I followed him onto the porch

Darrys POV

I can not belive Soda he just made Ponyboy feel worse than he already is. He tried to walk over to him Pony had his head in his hands and was crying well more like sobbing "No..Come here" he followed me onto th porch "What the heck Soda!" I was really upset with him "Darry Im sorry" "No Soda look what you did to our little brother" He looked down at his feet "Darry..Im sorry I shouldnt have said that" He was right it was uncalled for "Then why did you say it?" he sighed "I dont know Dar I herd you too talking" Then I knew why he said it "Soda,Still it wasnt called for no matter what you her" "I know and Im so sorry" He dont need to tell me that he needs to tell Ponyboy "Now he is already has a broken leg and sore and,he is not feeling all that great now he is in there crying cause he thinks he upset you" I didnt give him time to answer I went back inside

I came back inside to find Pony limping to the bathroom "Pony what are you doing" he was already in there I saw him thowing up everthing he had. "Oh Pone.. you okay" he shook his head I rubbed his back in cirlces "Darry.." "Shhh... Dont talk Pony just relax" He did what I said. "I dont feel good" I nodded "I know...Pony are you done" "I-I dont know" I sighed "Okay we will stay in here untill your done" he nodded and puked some more he was crying "Shh.. Its okay" I kept rubbing his back

Ponys POV

I limped to the bathroom I was going to get sick Darry and Soda had not came inside yet "Pony what are you doing" I herd Darry say but I was already in the bathroom being sick "Oh Pone...you okay" I just shook my head he rubbed mt back I finally siad something "Darry..." It hurt to talk "Shhh...Dont talk Pony just relax" I did what he said but I talked again "I dont feel good" he sighed "I know...Pony are you done" I didnt know I still felt sick "I-I dont know" I coughed it hurt and Darry sighed "Okay we will stay in here untill your done" I nodded and got sick again I cried again I hurt everywhere and Soda is mad at me and on top of that I was sick "Shh..Its okay" Darry told me he was still rubbing mt back.

I sat still for a while "Ponyboy...You done" I nodded Darry wiped my mouth and sat me up agaist the tub "Here dink this" I wanted it but I didnt know it I could hold it down "No..I will just get sick again" he sighed "C'mon Pony just try" I nodded and took a small drink I held it down so i took a bigger drink again "Wanna go lay down?" I was glad he said that "Yeah..But can I sleep with you?" he nodded "Lets go to bed little buddy" I got up and I got really dizzy and light headed "Darry.." "Whats wrong" "I feel dizzy" he looked at me "Okay can I carry you" I didnt really care all I wanted it to lay down "Sure" he picked me up and carried me to his room. "Let me check your temp then you can sleep" I nodded he put the themometer in my mouth we waited "Pony.." "whats it say 103" I got scared and Darry could see it "But its not bad of you get some sleep and put a cold towel on your forehead you will be fine" I nodded "Can I sleep now sorry but Im tired" he nodded "Yeah get some sleep" with that I fell alseep I just hope I will be better in the morning and Im not talking to Sodapop.

**A/N So How did ya like it I will start working on the next ch soon!(: **


	9. Chapter 9- The Doctor AGAIN?

**A/N Hello again and sorry about all the miss spellings I dont have spell check and it is morning now in the Curtis house anyway! here is Ch9 Enjoy!(:**

Sodas POV

I was laying in mine and Ponys bed but Pony slept with Darry last night I felt so bad for making him cry. "Soda! Wake Up" Darry yelled as he came in my room "Uhh Darry go away" I groaned he still was mad at me I would be too "SODAPOP CURTIS! GET UP" I didnt ind him yelling I knew it was coming but he wasnt in the kitchen making breakfast he was at my door "Fine Im up" I got up and tooke a shower and got dressed I went to the kitchen to eat and Darry was trying to get Pony to come eat "Pony get up and come eat" "No..Im not hungry and I feel sick" he moaned "Just come eat, just try and if you get sick you can quit eating" Darry tried to get him up "Fine" Pony got up and took his crutches and hobble into the kitchen and sat down.

Ponys POV

I sat down at the table and Soda came and sat across from me I didnt look at him Darry handed me my plate and he sat down and ate but didnt get Sodapop one "What about my plate" Darry sighed "You can walk get up and fix it yourself" I smiled to myself I kept looking at my eggs "Pony just try to eat" Darry said I didnt really have to take a bite to make me feel sick to my stomach I poked at my eggs and they where running I felt like I was going to get sick I must have looked like it to "Pony,You okay?" it was Darry I shook my head "No I think Im gonna be sick" I would run to the bathroom but I cant Darry jumped up and got a trash can it was empty and he handed it to me just at the right time I moaned "Your fine" Darry told me I got sick some more "Soda go to work take the truck you will be late" It was the first time Darry had not yelled at Soda since last night.

I was really sick I didnt know what I ate or what happened. "Darry.." my vocie was weak "What is it Ponyboy" I sat up and rested my head on his shoulder in front of me "Dont you have to work?" "No..I told my boss what happend and he gave me a week too two weeks off so I can take care of you" I nodded and took my head off his big shoulder and got sick again I held on to the trash can "Hey Pone relax" I did a much as a could "I dont feel too good" I put my head back on his shoulder and closed my eyes "I know Pone...I know" Darry rubbed my back I fell asleep on his shoulder I felt safe with is hand on my back.

Darrys POV

Pony is really sick Im starting to get worried about him. He got sick alot maybe about 10 mins worth. "I dont feel too good" He put his head on my shoulder I knew he didnt feel good I need to check his temp. "I know Pone...I know" I rubbed his back soon I felt him sleeping I was glad he was asleep but I had to check is temp. I pick him up and lay him in my room and feel his head man he is warm I really need to wake him up so I did "Ponyboy" I shake him a little he moaned and opened his eyes "Hey little buddy I need to take your temp okay?" He nodded I smiled at him "Open" he opened his mouth just then the screen door slamed Pony winced he must have has a headache "I will be right back" I went to the living room to find Two-Bit walking in "Hey Superman!" "Shh keep it down Two-Bit Ponyboy has a headache and aint feeing to good" "Oh sorry how is he?" I herd the themometer beep "Hold on Two-Bit" He nodded I went back to my bedroom

"Here take this out" he opend his mouth I looked at his temp it was high "Whats it say" I didnt want to tell him he would get scared but I did "104 But its okay we will take you to the doc and they will get you feeling better okay?" He nodded he looked scared I know he hates the doctors but I have to take him and fast. I got up and found Two-Bit "Two-Bit do you have your truck" he nodded "Okay we are takin' Ponyboy to the Doc" He stood up "What?! Why?!" "His fever is 104 now get the truck ready and come back in and help me with Pony" He ran out and started the truck. "Hey Ponyboy me and Two-Bit will get ya to the doctor so you can feel better okay" He nodded I helped him sit up "The trucks ready" Two-bit came back in "Okay grab his crutches and help me" He did and help me with Pony I picked him up so I could set him in the back I got back there with him.

"Pony if your get car sick tell me okay" he nodded "Two-Bit dont go to fast hes sick to his stomach "All right" the ride was quite till Pony started coughing I help him sit up and patted his back as he coughed "Darry I dont feel good I think Im gonna be sick" Two-Bit herd and he had a bucket in the front "Here Pony" he handed it to me I held it up to Ponys mouth "Pony you can get sick its okay"

Two-Bits POV **(A/N sorry for going to Two-Bits POV so fast)**

We where heading to the doctor man cant Ponyboy ever catch a break. "Pony if you get car sick tell me okay" Pony didnt say anything he just nodded "Two-Bit dont go to fast hes sick to his stomach" I nodded "All right" it was quite till Ponyboy started coughing up a storm he sat up and Darry patted his back "Darry I dont feel good I think Im gonna be sick" I herd Pony say I found a bucket in the front "Here Pony" I handed it to them Darry took it and held it to his mouth "Pony you can get sick it okay" Darry told him and rubbed his back then he got sick well he dry heaved he was in a lot of pain I felt bad for the kid. "There ya go Ponyboy your fine dont cry" Then I realized he was crying a little I wouldnt blame him he got jumped and they broke his leg and now he is sick poor kid. "Hey Darry we are here" I told them "Thanks Two-Bit" I helped Darry with the kid and we went inside I went up to the lady at the desk "My friend here his brother has a fever of 104 and he has been sick" I said that and Darry came over to the desk she looked at Pony and called for a nurse they came out with weel chair and Pony sat down "Two-Bit can you call Soda" I nodded and called him.

Ponys POV

I was scared I had a fever of 104 and Darry and Two-Bit drove me to th doctor I got car sick man I hate this. Its like when I move I get sick even when I just look at food and if I get upset to much I end up puking. I sat down in the weel chair my leg hurts so much the nurse was weeling me back and Darry told Two-Bit to call Soda I didnt want to see him Im still mad at him. Darry was walking beside me I feel sick again were just walking not moving fast at all I cover my mouth and poke Darry he looked at me. I didnt even have to say a thing Darry looks at the nurse "I think he is about to get sick" she looks at me I close my eyes tight and she turns to an empty room and grabs something I can get sick in once she hands it to me I start puking Darry is rubbing my back I dont feel good no I feel horrible I cant even explain it. "You Okay" I shake my head but it hurt "All right get him in this bed and have him lay down I will get a doctor to come look at him" the nurse told Darry he nodded "Pony lets lay you down ok?" I nodd he helps me up and I get on the bed. "I will be right back with a doctor it will take awhile so get some rest and Umm.." she points to Darry "Darryl Curtis" "Okay Darryl get him come water and something to eat" He nods and the nurse leves but turns back around "Oh..Put that leg up kid" with that she walked out.

"Darry what wrong with me?" He sighs and sits down at the end of the bed "I dont know bud but you will be fine just get some sleep okay" I nodded and he got some pillows and put my leg up "Will you be here when I wake up?" "Of course Pony if not Soda will" "No I dont want Sodapop he says hes not my brother anymore just you" he sughs again fot the 10th time "Ponyboy he didnt say that okay and Just dont worry just get some rest" "Okay" I close my eyes and drift into a easy sleep.

Sodapops POV

I was working and the phone rang Steve got up to get it I was working on a car "Hey Soda! Its for you" I go over "Who is it" "The Micky Mouse lover Two-Bit" I laugh and Take the phone

S- Soda TB- Two-Bit

S Hey Man

TB Soda! me and Superman are at the doctor

S What Why whats wrong

TB Pony but dont freak out his fever got really high so we took him

S Umm.. wheres Darry

TB Hes with Pony they took him back

S Okay I will be there wait for me in the waiting room

TB Okay see ya

S Bye

I hang up ad nd walk over to Steve "Hey Stevie I got to get the hostipal" HE looks at me "Whats up? Everything okay" I shake my head "I dont know Ponyboy has a really high fever" Steve nods "All right go ahead. Hope hes okay" I smile "Me too bye Steve" he waves and I get in the truck and drive to the hospital. I really hope hes okay and he is still pretty upset with me I really hurt him. I didnt mean too but I did Im a jerk to do that to him he was already hurt enough. I wouldnt want to be around me if I where Ponyboy. But I hopehe forgives me.

Steve POV

Soda told me about the kid I feel really bad for him. When me and Two-Bit found Pony in the lot I was ready to kill someone he still hadnt told us who it was but I bet it was something to to with that Bob kid that Johnny killed. I hate thinking about that night. When I say I dont care about Ponyboy I do but yeah he is a tagalong kid, But if he gets hurt I care he is the youngest out of all of us hes the only one that can do something with is life and get somewhere. Man and he is smart and Darry is a little hard on him sometimes he gets A's but if its a B Darry dont like it. All Ponyboy needs right now is Sodapop and Superman. I will go by there later to see them.

Darrys POV

Pony was asleep so I went down to get him some water and a something to eat. I went dow to see Two-Bit. "Hey Two-Bit" he stood "Hey hows Pony" "Hes asleep did you call Sodapop" He nodded "Yeah he is on his way did ya figure out whats wrong" I shoke mt head "No we where walking down and Pony felt sick and ended up getting sick so they put him in a room" He nodded "What room is he in" I didnt think to check "Uhhh I didnt check" I went over to the lady at the desk "Umm Can you tell me what room Ponyboy Curtis is in?" She typed "Are you famliy" I nodded "room 137 on this floor" I nodded "Umm my other brother will be here and my friend Two-Bit is waiting for him can both of them come in" She looked at him "Are you all family?" "No just me and my brother but Two-Bit is just like family" She sighed "Okay I will work something out" "Thank you" I turned to walk over to my friend "Oh hey! Whats your brothers name" "Sodapop Curtis" she nooded and wrote it down

"Im gonna go back up there to stay with Ponyboy tell Soda to come up to room 137 on this floor" He nodded and I walked of and got Pony a water and something to eat and headed back to his room. I walk in and Pony was tossing and truning he was having a nightmare I sat everything down and went to wake him up "Ponyboy wake up" I shoke him his eyes pop open and he forgot where e was "Darry!" he huged me "Hey Im right here kiddo its okay" he calmed down and realized where he was. "Here drink some water" I opened the bottle and put a straw in it he took a sip "Can you get something" "I dont know I could bearly get water down" I got his food i got him some chips "Here take one bite and see so if you cant keep it down you wont dry heave" he nodded and ate the chip once he sollowed it I was his face turn green and grabbed the trash can he sat up and I held it under his chin "Are you gonna get sick" I ask "I dont know I feel like it" I nodded and he gaged and coughed he sat up better "Here put you legs over the side" I helped him and we sat there he kept gagging "How do you feel?" "I dont know I feel like Im going to puke but I cant I dont know" I got the water "Here take a drink again" this time he took a big gulp of it.

I put the trash can down on the floor "Darry my stomach feels I dont know just not right" I nod "You need this" I pointed to the empty trash can he nodded fast "Yeah I do" I picked it up and I sat it on is lap. Someone knocked on the door and walked in it was Soda "Hey Darry Hey Pony" "Hey Soda" I said Pony didnt say anything he was looking green "He okay Darry" I looked at him then back at Pony "He feels like he is going to puke but he hasnt" Soda looked worried "Darry... I think im gonna be sick for real this time" I nod "Well if you need to go ahead it will make you feel a little better" he gaged and then started puking all the water just drank into the trash can Soda got up and rubbed his back while I held the trash bin trash can (a/n If your a directioner you will know about the trash bin trash can girl ahah) he coughed and spit in the trash and he moaned "You done" he nodded I put it down and he put his head on my shoulder "Hey Pony why dont you lay down" Soda said Pony didnt notice it was him he was too tired he layed down.

Sodas POV

I walked in and saw Pony holding a trash can he was looking a little green "He okay Darry" he looked at me then back at Pone "He feels like his going to puke be he hasnt" I was worried "Darry... I think Im gonna be sick for real this time" Darry nods "Well if you need to go ahead it will make you feel a little better" then he started puking up water I ran over and rubbed his back and Darry held the bin. He coughed and spit and moaned "You done" he just nodded Dar out it down and POny layed his head on his shoulder "Hey Pony why dont you lay down" He was to tired to know it was me that was talking to him and he layed down and we covered him up and put his leg up. He was fast asleep.

Darrys POV

Two-Bit walked in "Hey" we smiled at him "Hows the kid" he walked over and looked at Ponyboy "He just went to sleep he woke up and felt sick" he nodded "Poor kid" we all nodded then a doctor walked in "Hello which one is Darryl" "Uh Me" spoke up "Well whats seems to be wrong" "He has a fever of 104 and he- the doctor stopped me "104?" we all nod "Oh I need to chck up on that and he got out the themometer "How long has he been asleep" I look at my little brother rhen back at the doc. "He just now fell asleep he felt like he was going to be sick and finally did" the doctor nodded "I need you to wake him up and tell him that we need to take his temp" I walked over to Ponyboy "Hey Ponyboy wake bud" opened his eyes and looked at me "Hmmm" "The doctor is going to chck your temp. okay?" he nodded and he put the themometer in my little brothers mouth we waited then it beeped "104 still we need to get that down to aleast 103" Pony fell asleep again I nod "What do you like he has" I asked "Well by the looks of him he seems to have a really bad case if the flu, How often did he get sick" I think for a minute "Umm.. everytime he really moved and he when he looked at his food and just being sick with the flu" he nodded "Can I talk to you outdside" I nodded and left the room.

"Does Ponyboy get car sick at all?" "No.. just when we drove him here" he nodded "Well I really think its just a bad case of the flu. And has he had a bad cough" "Yeah he has" he nodded again "Well by the looks of it its nothing more than a mix of a nad case of the flu and some coughs but we still need to get that fever down and we will keep him over night to see about his fever" I smile and nod "Thank you" and I walked in the room "Hey what he say?" "Its just a bad case of the flu" they sigh and smiled "They are keeping him over night" They both nod "Well I got to head out" Two-Bit said "All right bye" me and Soda told him.

"Darry is he still mad at me?" Soda asked " I dont think hes mad just upset 'bout what you siad 'bout leaving" He lookes down at his feet "I feel like a real jerk I didnt mean to make him upset" I nodded "Hey Sodapop dont bug him about kay? Lets just get him to feeling better than we will talk" he nodded "Now lets get some rest okay?" He nodded and I sat down in the chair and kicked my feet up and Soda took the other one. And we fell asleep.

**So how did you like it? I hope you enjoyed it(:**


	10. Chapter 10- Whats up with Pony and Soda?

**A/N Hey first off for the person that told me all about how to write my story and miss spellings I want to say I spell checked everyrhing and your program that you told me to look at and it said my story was good so... just enjoy the story!(: **

Ponys POV

I was in a bed but not my own I herd voices but I couldnt make out whos they where all I heard is "Hows the kid" it sounded like Two-Bit "Hes been asleep since yesturday just waiting for him to wake up" It was Darry I moaned to tell them that I was waking up "Mmmm..." They stopped talking and I felt someone sit on the bed "Ponyboy wake up" I open my eyes and Sodapop is holding my hand I jerk away from him he gets up and walks to the other chair Steve and Two-Bit look confused I guess they havent told them. "Hey Pony how ya feel" Darry ask me coming in my view "Same,Where I am?" I look around "Your in the hospital you had a high fever remember" I think for a while "Yeah now I do" I really want to know whats wrong with me "Hey Darry" he looks at me "Yeah Pone?" "What wrong with me" "You just have a bad case of the flu but your fine" I nod "When can I go home?" I ask "Well you doctor has to check your temp and if its 103 or below you can go home" Just when he said that the Doctor walks in "Hello Ponyboy how are you feeling" "The same" he nods "All right well Im going to check temp and see if you can get out of here okay" I just nod and he sticks the thermometer in my mouth when it beeps he takes it out "103 you can go home but Darryl come with me and sign some papers and then you can head out" Darry follows the doctor out of the room

"Pony you ready to go home" Soda smiled but I just nod "Whats going on with you too" Steve speaks up "Nothing you need to know" I say and he quits talking "Hey be a buddy Two-Bit and help me up" he walks over to me and I get off the bed I hop "Here" he hands me my crunches "Thanks man" I smile and Darry walks in "No problem Pone" "Ready Pony?" Darry ask I nod "Yeah lets go" He smiles "Soda go pull the truck up" "Why should I Pony dont want anything to do with me" I was shocked Soda never talks to Darry like that "Sodapop Curtis not now go get the truck ready" He tries not to yell and Soda walks out.

Two-Bits POV

"Ready Pony?" Darry asked Ponyboy and he nods "Yeah lets go" Darry smiles at him "Soda go pull the truck up" Darry told Soda "Why should I Pony dont want anything to do with me" I was shocked I looked at Pony and Darry. Pony had an upset face and Darry is trying not to blow up on Soda "Sodapop Curtis not now go get the truck ready" Soda sighs and gets up. "Okay what just happened" I asked Soda never talks about Pony like that "I will tell you later now you and Steve go home and get the house clean please" Me and Steve nod and head out.

Steves POV

"Whats going on with Ponyboy and Soda" I ask Two-Bit as we walk out "I dont know" I think "He never talks about Pony like that" "I know but we will find out what it is" I nod and get in Two-Bits truck and head to the Curtis home. We didnt have to go to the bigger hospital this time so it was only a 40 minute drive.

Darrys POV

What Soda said was uncalled for "Darry? Does Soda hate me now" Pony asked as I was putting his shoe on and a new shirt "No Pony... Hes just upset right now" He looked down "Its all my fault" I sigh "No its not Pony why do you think that" he looks up at me "Cause if I didnt go to the lot i wouldnt have gotten hurt and we wouldnt be here right now" He had tears in his eyes I hugged him "Pony its okay you didnt know they would jump you. Your fine now" He nodded "Now lets go home okay?" "Okay but can you sit in the back with me?" I nodded "Sure little brother" I helped him down the hall and to the truck I hope Soda dont make Pont cry again.

**A/N SO? What do you think about what Soda said about Pony...?**


	11. Chapter 11-Talk

Ponys POV

Me and Darry got in the truck Soda was sitting in the front not talking to us I was still crying a little. My leg hurt my stomach still hurt a little and Soda isnt my brother anymore now just the thought of it made me cry harder I tryed to hide it but Darry notice "Whats wrong Pony" Darry asked me I whiped my tears "My stomach and leg hurt and Sodapop isnt my brother anymore" Darry shot a look at Sodapop "Soda tell Ponyboy your his brother" Soda sighed "Why should I even try if he just wants you Darry than you he gets" I was sobbing now "SODAPOP PATRICK CURTIS!" Darry yelled and pulled me into his chest. "Shhh..Pony dont make yourself get sick" Darry tried to calm me down "Why is he so upset" Soda ask I answer "M-Mabey cause Y-You said your n-not my brother anym-more" I put my head back on Darrys chest he was rubbing my shoulder.

"Shhh..." Darry said "Darry I dont feel g-good" I sat up "Soda pull over" he didnt ask any questions "C'mon Pony" me and Darry got out of the truck and went behind the bushes and I got sick. "See what you did Soda now he is puking cause you got him all worked up" Darry rubbed my back "Ya done Pony?" I nodded and he helped me back to the truck "We only got 20 minutes left untill we get home can you make it" I nodded "I will try" I calmed down a little my stomach and leg still hurts which made it worse.

Sodas POV

Pony just started crying "Whats wrong Pony" Darry asked him "My stomach and my leg and Sodapop isnt my brother anymore" Darry shot me a look "Soda tell Ponyboy your his brother" I sighed "Why should I even try if he just wants you Darry than you he gets" Pony cryed even harder "SODAPOP PATRICK CURTIS!" Darry yelled at me and Pony had his head on Darrys chest. He told Pony to not make himself sick. "Why is his so upset" I asked and I shouldnt have "M-Maybe cause y-you said your n-not my brother anym-more" Pony told me I felt really bad now why do I have to be such a jerk to my little brother when he is already hurt. "Shhh.." Darry told him trying to calm him down "Darry I dont feel g-good" he sat up Darry told me to pull over and I did and my brothers went behind the bushes I got out and stood by Darry "See what you did Soda now he is puking cause of you got him all worked up" I feel really bad now he hates me. Im just jealous that Pony just want Darry. Im glad that they are not fighting but I want to help him too. We got in the truck and drove home.

Darrys POV

Im gonna skin Soda! he made our little get all work up and get sick. Ponyboy is hurting and he jjust has to make it worse my telling him that he has one less big brother. We just have each other mom and dad are gone now its just Soda, Pony, and me. "Ponyboy?" he had his head on my shoulder "Hmmm.." "Put your head on my lap and get some rest" he dose what I tell him and he falls asleep. "Soda we are talking when we home" I tell him "Fine but first of all Im sorry" "You dont need to tell me that it Pony you need to tell" He takes a deep breath "I know but he wont talk to me" "Let me ask you something Soda, Why did you tell him that" "I-I-I... I will tell you when we get home" I nod "Okay you better" I look at my watch its 1:30pm. "Soda how much longer" he looks around "About 5 minutes" I nod I need to get Pony awake so he knows.

"Ponyboy" I shook him his eyes pop open "What Darry im tired" "I know we are home" he sits up and smiles. Soda parks the truck and gets Ponys stuff out I help him inside "Open the door Soda" He opens it and we see Steve eating some cake and Two-Bit watching micky mouse "Hey kid" Steve says Pony just smiles "Pony go lay down in your room" "Kay" "Put you foot up too" "Okay" He hobbles off on his crunches of to his room.

Sodas POV

"As for you Soda what was that at the doctor and on the way home" I know he is trying not tp get mad at me "I dont know Darry I just got mad" I say Steve and Two-bit are watching us now "Well you didnt have to tell your little brother that looks up to you that" I knew this was coming "I know I should have saif tha-" Darry stops me "No Soda, Ponyboy is hurt and sick STILL and you just had to go tell him that he has one less big brother" I look down and hear Two-Bit and Steve get up and Darry keeps talking "Sodapop why?" I look up at him "I guess I was a little jealous of you spending time with Pony" He looks at me "jealous of what?" "That when mom and dad died me and Pony had a gotten closer. Even before they died me and him where always close" He sighs "Soda, You know me and Pony never had the relationship that we shouldve and when I had to drop everything to take care of you too, our relationship got worse. This is the only time in a while where he needs me and tells me stuff" I nod "I know Darry. But I dont know what too say to him he wont even look at me" "Well you shoudnt have yelled at him Sodapop! you what he told me when you went to get the truck? He asked he Why does Sodapop hate me? He thinks you hate him. The only family we have left is US! Now Im going to check on MY little brother" He turned and walked out.

Two-Bits POV

Sodas and Darrys talk they just had shocked me and Steve was ready to stop a fight now I know why Soda said that to Darry at to hospital. "Soda.." I said "What Two-Bit" "You okay?" he sighed "No Im a jerk and the worse brother ever. No wonder he hates me" He sat down on the couch. "Your not the worse brother ever" Steve sat down by him "Yeah Steves right, and Pony downt hate you" He nodded "Yeah he does on our way home he told me and wouldnt quit crying and I was the one that made him upset" "He will forgive you, But for that to happen you need to talk to him even if he dont want anything to do with you right now." Steve was on a roll "Soda, but dont try to talk to him right now. When he gets to feeling better than talk to him" I told him HA! take that Stevie. He nodded "Well me and Two-Bit will leave so you can talk to your BROTHERS alone" Steve dragged me out of the house.

Ponys POV

I went to lay dow in was only like 2:30 in the afternoon but I wasnt tired. But I feel so sick I hear Darry and Soda talking but not fighting then Dar came in my room "Hey Ponr how ya feel" "Sick" he gave me a sad smile "I know kiddo but you will be better" I nod "When will I ge over this flu" he thinks "Umm Doc says a week at the most" I moan "Uhhh... Why" Darry laughs a little "I know Pone but youll be fine" my stomach will not quit hurting "Dar my stomach wont quit hurting" He frowns "How bad from 1-10" I think "Umm..7 or 8" "Im sorry Ponyboy what do you feel like" I have no clue how I feel "Umm.. like I will puke but I dont need too" I say holding my stomach "Okay well if your stomach still feels that way or it gets worse we will call the doctor okay?" I nod

"What time is it?" he checks his watch "2:45 why?" "I want to eat but I dont want to get sick" he nods "Okay come on we will go eat something" I sit up and grab my crunches and go in the kitchen. We get in there Soda is sitting at the table looking down. "What do you want to eat" Darry ask "What should I eat?" "Crackers will help and some water" I nod "But we dont have any" I say as I stick my leg out so it will be more comfortable "Soda can you go get some" Darry asked him Soda got up and went to the ice box and got a Pepsi "Sure" he grabs the keys and walks and trips over my cast and falls face first "OW!" he screams "SODAPOP!" Darry runs over to him and helps him up his nose is bleeding "Sorry.." I look down "You okay" I add he dont look at me "Come here" Darry handed him some paper towles "Soda" I limp over there to him "You okay...?" he looks at me "No Im not okay Pony you triped me" "No I didnt I promise" It looked like I did but I didnt "Fine" thats all he says "Okay your good now her some money go get some crackers please than come back and put ice on that" he nods and walks out. I cry a little he really hates me now "Pony you crying" I look away "No.." "Yes you are whats up" I sniff "I hurt him and now he hates me more"

Sodas POV

I forgot the truck keys I went inside but I stoped I herd Pony "Pony you crying" he looks away "No.." "Yes you are whats up" He sniffs "I hurt him and now he hates me more" I walk in "I uhh forgot the keys" I walk out but stop and turn around "I dont hate you Pony" and I walk out.

**A/N So how did you like it. Do you want Soda and Pony to make up? REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12- Make up

**A/N I want to thank for you guys reviewing (: and Btw this is in the morning it is a Saturday and Darry and Soda dont have to work.**

Darrys POV

I woke up about 8:30 and Soda slept on the couch last night after he fell last night and hurt his nose he blamed Pony but when he came back I guess he herd Pony say "_and now he hates me more"_ he came inside to get the keys and told Pony he doesnt hate him I hope Pony heard and Im going to make them talk "PONY! SODA WAKE UP!" I yelled then I herd Ponys crunches hit the floor and head in the living room and Soda sat up on the couch "Gosh Dar you could have just shook me Im right here" Soda said "Sorry Hey Pony how ya feeling" "Good but not but 100%" I nodded "Pony sit" I told him and pointed to the empty spot on the couch "Okay, Pony why do you think Soda hates you" I asked and Soda looked at Pony "Umm... Cause he told me that I only had one brother and I made him fall last night" he looked down "Soda" he took a deep breath "Pony first I dont hate you..." "Then why did you tell Darry that I have only him?" Pony asked "I dont know" I knew he was lying "Soda you know why" I said "Tell me I want my brother back" When Pony siad that my heart broke "Okay...Fine I was jealous" Pony looked confused "jealous? about what" "I was jealous that you was spend all your time with Darry, we hang out all the time and we where close" Pony sighed "Soda we are close and I wanted to spend time with Darry cause when I am sick you always take care of me, and I thank you for that but I wanted Darry so we could get close like me and you" Soda didnt answer "Pony what do you want from Soda" Soda looked at him "I just want my big brother back..Thats all"

Sodas POV  
"Pony what do you want from Soda" I looked at my broken little brother "I just want my big brother back...Thats all" "Ponyboy..." he looked down "Im sorry..." he said he shouldnt be the one saying that "No Pone I am for being a jerk and the worse big brother" "No matter how bad you mess up Sodapop you will never be the worse big brother" I smiled and so did he and Darry "Soda tell Pony what your sorry for" "Pony Im sorry for making you cry and then get sick,Im sorry for saying that you only have one brother and most Im really sorry for making you think that I hate you but I dont" he smiled and hugged me and I pulled Darry into the hug. "Im sorry for getting hurt"Pony said "Pony it okay you didnt know they would jump you your fine" Darry said "All right lets get something to eat" I nod "Yeah" Pony says.

Ponys POV

All I wanted is to have my brother back and I do. I never want Sodapop to think that he is a horribly brother cause hes not. I also love that me and Darry are gettin' along good now I want to keep it like that. But now I need this huge cast off and to get rid of this flu or whatever it is. "Darry? when will I get my cast off?" I flips the pancake than looks at me "Uhhh... you go back Friday and if everything is good than you get a boot" I nod better having that then this huge blue thing on my foot "Okay, could I walk on it?" he just nods and gives me a pancake "Does your stomach still hurt" "Not as bad but a little" I poke at my food and take a bite right when Two-Bit and Steve walk in "GOOD MORNING ALL PEPSI'S, COLTS AND , SUPER HERO" leave it to Two-Bit to make fun of mine and Sodas name but he always has. "Hey Micky" Soda says "So Pepsi, Colt you make up" me ans Soda look at each other "Yeah" Steve and Two-Bit high five.

"What with the high five?" I ask "Well me and Stevie here told Sodapop what to say to you so you can make up" he smiles "No... We talk this morning but take it as a win if ya want" Soda said "FOOD!" Steve yells and makes him a plate.

Two-Bits POV

I was glad the Pony and Soda made up I knew they couldnt stand not talking Pony told Soda everything that went on in his life. No matter how mad he was at him "So whats everyone doing today" I ask "Well I cant do anything. I was going to have a track meet but that is off" Pony said "I think me and Steve are gonna pick up some girls tonight" Soda told me "Superman?" Darry looked at me "Just sit around here" he smiled "What are doing Two-Bit" Pony asked "Well my mom wants me to watch my sister still and pick up her meds" I say "She still sick?" Steve asked I nodded "She has what Ponyboy has I think" they all nod. "Well Im leavin'" I told them and walked out the door.

Ponys POV

Im glad that me and Soda made up I dont know what I would do if Darry never made us talk. But I still wont let Soda forget about it thats for sure I smile to myself "Why you smiling Pony?" I look up and see Soda looking at me "I have my brother back" I smile again and he hugs me

Darrys POV

Im happy but sad that my little brothers made up. Im sad cause when Pony told me he only wanted me I was shocked but we spent time together like we use too. But Im happy, Soda and Pony are getting along now and are not making things hard for me. "Why you smiling Pony" I look up and Pony has a little smile on his face " I have my brother back" Soda hugged him. I got up and joined their hug.

**YAY! Ponyboy and Sodapop are all good! what did ya thank?**


	13. Chapter 13- Finding Out

**Hi People!(: Sorry I havent updated in a while but school starts Monday and Im going into the High school 8th grade... So any advice for going into high school. My school has this New Tech and 8th grade has their own building but Im still kinda nervous once again any advice? Anyway heres Ch13! (;**

Ponyboys POV

So today I have to go to the doctor to see if my "sickness" is getting better well I think its getting better and then I see if I get a boot on my foot or just get a smaller cast today will be a busy day for the Curtis Brothers. "Ponyboy wake up" I open my eyes that I didnt realize was closed "Sodapop?" I say my vision was blurry "Yeah little brother its me" he smiles "Now get up we have to get to the doctor" he messes up my hair "Okay, wheres Darry?" I sit up and my stomach hurt still I wince a little "Hes getting ready and you okay?" he ask me "Yeah my stomach still hurts but Im fine" he looks at me "Darry!" he yells I roll my eyes "Soda really Im fine" then Darry comes in he has a white tee and jeans on "What is it Soda?" Soda points at me "Ponyboy? Whats wrong?" he walks closer to me "nothing Im fine" Soda speaks up then "No tell him Pone" I sigh "Fine my stomach hurts but Im fine" I say rubbing my stomach.

Darry sighs "Okay if you say so, now get dressed we leave in 20 minutes" with that he walked out and it was just me and Soda "All right tell me the truth now that hes gone" I roll my eyes "Sodapop Im fine" I stand up on one leg and Soda gives me my crunches "Now I need my cloths hand them to me would ya?" I ask he gets my shirt and jeans "You need help?" I know Soda just wants to help but I dont like people helping me sometimes "No I got it" he nods and walks out.

Sodapops POV

I walk put of mine and Ponys room and I know hes not telling us something I just cant figure out what. "Hey, Pepsi-Cola wheres our kid brother?" I hate it when Darry calls me that but dad gave me that nickname so I like it "He is getting ready" I grab some bacon and some water then sit by Darry at the table "Oh he needs to hurry up or we will be-" he was stopped by a loud sound coming from Ponys room "OW!" we heard and we both got and ran to the room.

We dont even knock just ran in I was behind Darry "PONYBOY!" Darry ran over to him he was on the floor holding his broken leg "Ponyboy what happened" I asked I helped Darry sit Pony on the bed "I-I-I was just putting my shirt on and I just got really dizzy I d-dont know" I looked at Darry "Are you okay?" Darry asked him I was looking at Pony so I didnt here his answer and I looked at the back of his head it was bleeding a little "Hey Darry? Look at this" I said "What?" I pointed to the cut "Oh, Hey Ponyboy did you hit your head?" he nodded but stopped "Ow...Yeah on the desk" Darry nodded

Darrys POV

When I found Ponyboy on the floor I ran over to him. Sodapop asked him what happened "I-I-I was just putting my shirt on and I just got really dizzy I d-dont know" Sodapop looked at me "Are you okay" I put my hand on his shoulder "M-My head hurts and my stomach" I saw Sodapop looking at the back of his head "Hey Darry? Look at this" he said "What?" he pointed to his head I looked and saw a little gash that wasnt bad on the back of his head "Oh, Hey Ponyboy did you hit your head" he nodded really fast then stopped "Ow..Yeah on the desk" I nodded

I looked at my watch and we needed to go or he will be late "Okay Pony we need to go and gwt that cut checked out" I told him "Okay Im ready" he said and got up on one foot getting his cruntches and wobbling to the living room "Hey Darry?" I heard Ponyboy say as he leaned on the table to rest. "Yeah Pony?" He looked down at his feet "I'm sorry" I looked at him confused why was he always saying sorry? "Sorry? Why are you sorry?" He sighed "I...just for everything that happened. Me getting jumped and getting sick and scaring you uys this mornin'. Sorry" I sighed and huged him "Ponyboy, none of this is your fault. There is no reason for you too be sorry" He nodded "Now lets go" We headed out the door. I didnt even notice that Sodapop left for work.

Sodapops POV

I went to the DX and I was late and Steve wasn't in the best mood oh! great. But I will just say some things and smile hopefully he will just let it go. I walk in and Steve is working on a car and he heard me

"Well, Look who just decided to show up! Where have you been Soda" I sighed and turned to look at him

"Steve Im not that late. Pony got really dizzy this morning and fell so I helped him" He sighed but let it go for now.

"Okay fine but come help me work on this car" I nodded and we went to work

Twobits POV

I dont know what to do today Darry is going to get Pony checked out at the doctor, Steve and Soda are at work. I would go to the DX but if Soda was late today I rather not, I was walking down to sidewalk when I herd a car behind me. Oh what now...

"HEY GREASER!" I turn around and saw five or six Socs yelling at me they stopped so I did too.

"What do you want?" I asked with my hands in my pockets looking tuff.

"So, Your friends with that horse kid arent ya" No one calls Ponyboy a horse but... Me its what I do.

"Maybe, Why?" I told the Soc. I was still trying to find out who jumped Ponyboy

"Well, We know who jumped him" I stiffened up a bit and crossed arms

"Yeah? Who did then" He smiled and looked at his friends they all nodded

"He's standing right here talking to you" he smiled I got mad. I was ready to fight

"You?! Well who broke his leg let me guess you did?" He nodded

"Yes. I. Did. Keith" How did he know my name?

"Dont call me Keith. Its Two-Bit, Whats yours?" I was trying to get his name so I could tell Ponyboy

"James. Now we got to go grease ball" He shoved me and walked away

Now I know who jumped the kid and Steve and I will beat their heads in! I got to go to the DX and tell Soda and Steve.

**A/N So Twobit now knows who jumped Pony! but what will be do to them? I will update as soon as I can. I have school and everything now so who knows when I will get too. But anyway review! (:**


End file.
